


Now You've Hit A Wall And It's Not Your Fault

by grumpyhanson



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Cuddling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Multi, Sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 06:15:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7673188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grumpyhanson/pseuds/grumpyhanson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian isn't having that great of a day, so it's up to all of his lovers to comfort him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now You've Hit A Wall And It's Not Your Fault

**Author's Note:**

> anonymous asked: Brian being sad and really quiet, making everyone worried, so they try to cheer him up in their own different ways

The whole day in the office, Brian had been extremely quiet. He had offered a small ‘hello’ to his coworkers, but other than that, not a sound. Usually the office was bustling with someone yelling at Brian or Ross, or the two of them yelling at each other, but not today. He hadn’t even made a joke about coming onto Dan, or something about what Vernon was wearing that day.

At first the grumps thought that maybe he was just a bit tired, but that thought quickly vanished once Arin noticed Brian’s bottom lip quivering slightly and his eyes red. Arin frowned once he noticed the silent tears flowing down the man’s cheeks. He slipped off his own headphones and rolled his chair over to Brian’s desk, the other grumps watching him carefully.

Once Brian noticed Arin coming towards him, he quickly wiped his tears away, trying to hide any evidence that he had been crying. 

Arin came up right next to him, prying Brian’s left hand from where it was tightly gripping the armrest, lacing their fingers together. Brian didn’t meet Arin’s eyes, just stared at his own lap.

“Bri? What’s wrong?” Arin asked softly, and it was so full of love that Brian could feel the tears flowing down his cheeks again.

Brian sniffles and shakes his head rapidly, trying to take his hand out of Arin’s. He felt so unworthy of Arin’s love, and the contact was almost too much. Arin resisted the movement and held tighter onto his hand, bringing his other hand up to cup Brian’s face, turning his head so they can make eye contact.

The pure sadness and emptiness in Brian’s eyes almost made Arin burst into tears himself.

“Do you want to talk about it?”

Brian shook his head again.

“Okay, how about you take a break and we get you comfy on the couch with some tea, and we can talk later. Is that okay?”

Brian nodded and Arin smiled softly, standing up and leading Brian by the hand to the couch. Once they reached the couch, Brian collapsed onto the middle of it, looking up at Arin expectantly. Arin reached behind the couch and pulled out Dan’s big, fluffy blanket and handed it to Brian, who immediately wrapped it around himself.

“I’m gonna make you some tea, I’ll be right back, okay?” Arin asked, looking down at Brian lovingly.

Once Arin headed to the kitchen area of the office, Brian tightened the blanket around himself. He let the scent of Dan flood over him, and burrowed his face into the soft fabric. He looked up again once he felt another figure sit next to him, smiling softly once he noticed Suzy sitting there.

“Hey, Bri. How you doing?” she said softly, wrapping her arm around Brian’s shoulders.

He shrugged in response and huddled closer, nuzzling into her neck. She didn’t respond, just softly ran her hand through his hair. Brian sighed quietly at the contact, leaning back into the touch, making her giggle quietly.

Someone else sat on his other side and he turned his head to look at who it was, smiling again once he noticed it was Barry. Barry smiled back and wrapped his arm around Brian’s shoulder as well, cuddling him close.

Brian was starting to feel a bit better, the warmth from the blanket and two of his lovers next to him filling him up. Arin then walked back into the room, carrying a mug of tea. He sat down on the coffee table in front of Brian, handing him the mug.

“Here you go, Bri. I made your favorite kind,” Arin smiled at him and Brian gratefully took the mug, taking a small sip as to not burn his tongue.

“Thank you, Arin,” he said quietly, his throat slightly hoarse from crying.

Arin smiled widely at him talking, and nodded. “You’re welcome. I also sent a message to Dan and Ross so they should be in soon. I have to go record with Barry for a bit, but Suzy can hang here for a bit with you. Is that okay?”

“Yeah, that’s okay. Thank you so much, Arin.” Brian felt so overwhelmed with affection that he almost started crying again, but he held himself together. 

Arin leant forward and placed a kiss to Brian’s forehead before standing up, “Alright, we’ll be back in a couple hours.”

He headed off to the recording room and Barry pressed another kiss to Brian’s cheek before following after Arin.

Brian leant forward and placed his now empty mug of tea on the table before leaning back and wrapping his arms around Suzy’s waist and laying them both down on the couch. She laughed in response and wrapped her arms around him, nuzzling her face into his hair. The last thing Brian noticed before falling asleep was how relaxing Suzy’s heart beat was.

The next thing Brian knew, there was someone climbing onto the couch and lying next to him, running their hands through his hair. He took a moment or two to fully wake up before pulling back and glancing up to see who it was.

Dan was gazing down at him lovingly, grinning slightly once he realized Brian was awake. Brian smiled back and cuddled into Dan, nuzzling into the man’s chest. 

“Hey, Dan,” Brian mumbled, voice thick with sleep.

“How are you doing?” Dan asked, rubbing a hand up and down Brian’s back softly.

“Better now that you’re here,” Brian said, tightening his arms around Dan.

Brian then saw Ross out of the corner of his eye, watching the man as he came towards them. Ross grinned at Brian and sat down on the floor in front of the couch so his and Brian’s faces were almost level.

“Hey, Bri,” he said softly, then leaned in to press a small kiss to Brian’s lips.

“Hey, Ross.” Brian said, equally as quiet. He then looked behind Ross and saw that the sun was nearly set, and the three of them were the only ones left in the office. “Where is everyone?”

Ross brought a hand up and cupped Brian’s cheek, making his heat beat a bit faster at the affectionate gesture.

“They went to Arin and Suzy’s place and are making dinner. You were pretty knocked out but they said to wake you up soon so you could come eat at their place. We’re all gonna watch movies and cuddle, does that sound good?” Ross asked, tilting his head slightly, like a puppy.

Brian grinned and nodded his head, “Yeah, that sounds amazing.” He really did have the most amazing lovers.


End file.
